


And Maybe. . .

by Allise



Series: One-Shots and Drafts that didn't make it Big Time [4]
Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Crew as Family, Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allise/pseuds/Allise
Summary: Adam thinks about love.
Relationships: Robert Walton/Frankenstein's Creature
Series: One-Shots and Drafts that didn't make it Big Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	And Maybe. . .

For all his yearning, Adam doesn’t actually know what love feels like. He’s never felt it before. Maybe, before he died and wasn’t apart of someone else’s body he felt it, knew what it felt like, but now he doesn’t. Love- it’s foreign. To him, it’s always been something unattainable, something out of reach. He thinks he knows what it’s supposed to feel like; maybe like sitting next to a warm fire on a cold night, drinking soup as the birds sing in the sunlight, or humming an old tune that you thought you had forgotten. He thinks that’s what love is supposed to feel like, but he never knew. 

And then he learned that there were different types of love, and he was fascinated. There was the love meant for friends- companionship and hot chocolate, laughing and drinking and confiding in one another. There was love meant for families- warm meals, warmer hugs and kinder smiles that made him  _ melt _ and feel like he  _ belonged.  _ There was love even for people that you’ve never met before- adoration and awe, like a painting in a gallery. And then there’s the love reserved for specific types of people, or a person. Romantic love. More foreign and something Adam wanted to know, wanted to understand wholly and completely.

It was overwhelming, but he knew most of it now. He knew familial love, the first type of love he ever wanted, and he knew it! He had a family, to love and care for and protect- one that would do the same for him! That in itself was a foreign concept as well, that he needed to be cared for and protected. It wasn’t painful. It didn’t leave marks on his skin and tears in his heart, didn’t leave doubt and fear that clung to his mind like a fungus. It wrapped around him like a blanket, and he could almost cry from the warmth he didn’t think he needed. 

But romantic love? It was still something Adam didn’t know what to expect from. Maybe it would feel like re-reading a loved book again after years of forgetting its story. Maybe it would feel like sweet cherries on your tongue after a long day. Maybe it would feel like rain against the skin and a song on your lips as you danced on the cobblestone street. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Adam didn’t want maybes; but he also didn’t really want to  _ know  _ either. Maybe it wouldn’t live up to his expectations. Maybe it was like rough and dirt soiled hands that pulled on his hair. Maybe it was like fire that danced along his skin. He didn’t like those particular maybes. He was scared, terrified even, that those maybes would be true. 

Or

Maybe it’s the smell of the sea. Maybe it’s the click of well worn boots on a wooden deck. Maybe it’s the sound of bells and birdsong disguised as laughter. Maybe it’s the feeling of warm and calloused hands that cradle after a nightmare.

And Maybe-

Maybe it’s Robert, with a fire and determination in his eyes to protect those he loves. Maybe it’s Robert with a sword in hand and flexed muscles as he spars with Petro to be prepared. Maybe it’s Robert, with a smile that could outshine the sun in its warmth. Maybe it’s Robert with a book in hand and a lullaby on his lips...

_ Oh _

So that’s what it feels like.


End file.
